


Something Between Us.

by Asase



Series: Discovery [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: But like the "plot" is to make me feel better about all the smut, M/M, OK maybe a tiny bit of plot, PWP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asase/pseuds/Asase
Summary: This fic takes place directly after Something about us. Kal and Roy settle into their new relationship. Kal retakes his place in the superhero community. Roy starts his own business. Jade, as always, is full of surprizes.





	1. Chapter One

Kaldur fell asleep fifteen minutes after joining Roy on the sofa. Between the ticking of the clock on his wall, the sound of Roy’s steady breathing, and relief at being finally,blissfully, alone Kaldur didn’t really stand a chance. Although this was _not_ how his evening was supposed to go his only regret was how the sofa’s armrest pressed into his back. Kaldur never really considered his sofa’s size and comfort level until this week. He made a mental note to find a replacement.

At some point after he nodded off Roy must have rearranged them. Kaldur lay on his back with Roy stretched out on top of him, half of the archers limbs dangled off the sofa’s edge.  With the exception of their shoes and belts they still had their clothes on. And the top two buttons on Kaldur’s shirt had been undone. How Roy managed all that without waking Kaldur was a puzzle for another time. For now Kaldur’s back would very much appreciate moving all this to his bed.

Kaldur ran his fingers through Roy’s hair, studying the swirl pattern. He hated to wake Roy up but figured he’d have a pretty good shot at replicating this position in a more comfortable space. Ducking his head he managed to kiss the top of Roy’s head. “Surely I am not that comfortable to lay on?” Kaldur asked, his voice fond.

Roy murmured something intelligible as he woke. He turned his head until he could rest his chin on Kaldur’s chest. With a sleepy grin he leaned forward and kissed Kaldur’s collarbone. “You underestimate yourself.”

Kaldur didn’t have the presence of mind to suppress his shiver. “Come on,” Kaldur ran his fingers along Roy’s cheek and Roy leaned into the touch. “Let’s get to an actual bed.”

Roy seemed to wake fully at the word bed.

And Kaldur...Kaldur was taken aback by the heat in Roy’s gaze. He was then ready to smack himself when Roy’s look turned into one of concern. Because what in Poseidon's name was his problem now? “It is silly,” Kaldur explained weakly.  “I just. I panicked?” 

“Panicked?”

“Old insecurities.” Kaldur averted his eyes. After a breath he looked back down at Roy.  “ You don’t suppose that this is a sign of progress? At the very least I did not claim that nothing was wrong.”

“We just keep going in circles.” Roy shifted forward to kiss Kaldur lightly on the lips, and the slow drag of Roy’s body against his pulled a moan from Kaldur. The fire was back in Roy’s eyes. He sprung off the sofa and grabbed Jade’s gift bag off the coffee table.  ”Come on,” He said before offering Kaldur his other hand. “Time to rip the bandaid off.”

Kaldur glared at the bag. “Are you certain that is not bugged?” Kaldur’s glare hardened as Roy laughed at him. “I am serious.”

“Don’t be so suspicious.” Roy leaned down to grab Kaldur’s hand and tugged at it.

 

Kaldur let Roy hoist him up and off the sofa and then drag him to the bedroom. Once inside the room Roy tossed the gift bag onto the bed. Kaldur pulled Roy closer. “Do not laugh.”

“Laugh?” 

Kaldur nodded. “At what I am going to say, but you know we do not have-”

Roy rolled his eyes and let go of Kaldur’s hand “I’m not letting you back out of this,” He said before tugging off his shirt.

“It is not that-” Shirtless Roy was a distraction. “It is not that I don’t want to. It is just that we have had a long day, surely we can do this later.”

“I don’t know about you but I just had a very refreshing nap.” Roy explained as he pulled his pants down. “I’m wide awake! Now strip.”  
  
Kaldur took a beat too long to follow Roy’s order causing Roy to scowl. He placed his hands on his hips and Kaldur’s eyes locked on to that location. To the cut of Roy’s abs and the trail of hair that disappeared into Roy’s boxers. Kaldur could feel his throat going dry as his mouth popped open.

“What did I say?” Roy was moving forward now, the suddenness of his movements freezing Kaldur in place. Roy grabbed Kaldur’s collar in his fist, tugging at him as if he were holding him steady for a punch. “Now you listen to me,” he started, his voice a low growl. “I have suffered these last few days because of your stupidly pretty eyes and perfect arms. I have waited patiently for us to be alone. And guess what? We’re alone!  Now I’m not sayin that you owe me this, but you owe me this.” He let go of Kaldur and stepped back enough to pull off his boxers. “So strip.”

“Your arms are nicer than mine,” Kaldur responded dumbly.

“I swear to god!”

“I am not wrong.” Kaldur said as he started to unbutton his shirt. Because he did want this, but he still had problems going after his wants. Or even admitting that he had wants. “Objectively speaking your arms are nicer.”

“Uh huh.” Roy made his way to Kaldur’s bed. He pulled the covers back before sitting down, leaving his legs spread open. They hadn’t really touched each other yet and he was already semi hard. 

Kaldur bit back a whimper and averted his eyes. “And talking about suffering. Do you think it would kill you to wear more than a towel when you leave the shower? Hm?” he pulled his undershirt over his head. His eyes flicked over to Roy. Roy who was currently watching him with interest. Kaldur looked away again as Roy absently licked his lips. For what might be the millionth time in the past few days he was glad he didn’t blush easily. “And what is with the staring?”

“Something wrong with me enjoying the view? Your pants are still on.”

Roy said it just as Kaldur had unzipped his pants. The look he gave Roy earned him a cocky grin in return. Kaldur pulled his pants down and kicked them off.

Roy hummed appreciatively. “I like those on you.” He pointed to Kaldur’s boxer briefs. “You should get red ones.”

“Red? Should they have cartoon characters on them as well”

“Ha ha, get over here.” He reached out to Kaldur and Kaldur complied. Roy grabbed Kaldur’s hips once he was close enough. He rubbed his thumbs along Kaldur’s apollo’s belt and then hooked them into the elastic band of Kaldur’s underwear before pulling them down. The archer chuckled. 

“That’s comforting,” Kaldur said dryly as he stepped out of his underwear.

Roy grinned up at him. “You grew a little.”

Kaldur scoffed and rolled his eyes. Other parts of him were more honest.

Roy’s smile widened. “Yeah you did. Though I guess it’s not fair to compare you to the you back then.”

 “You certainly know how to put me in the mood.”

Roy let Kaldur go and scooted backwards on the bed to make room. “What? Me telling you how big your dick is isn’t turning you on?”

 Kaldur laughed lightly then followed Roy onto the bed, hovering over him. “You are ridiculous. Why do I love you?” 

Roy’s face softened as he reached up to cup Kaldur’s cheek. As Kaldur leaned down to kiss him Roy wrapped his arms around Kaldur’s neck to tug Kaldur on top of him. They kissed for a bit, pressing into each other as if it were possible to fuse together.

Roy pulled away first, speaking before Kaldur could object. “You love me?”

Kaldur pushed up on his elbows to look down at him. “Have I never said so?” Had he ever said so? It seemed so obvious, of course it was to Kaldur. Because for a long time these feelings were the background noise of his life. But Roy’s eyes were full of questions and even without the promise of romance Kaldur realized that he should have at least made it known to Roy that he would always be someone he treasured.

Roy shook his head. “Never directly.” his face scrunched up as he thought. “But then I’ve never said it either.” He rubbed Kaldur’s arm absently. “But I do love you. God...I should have said this before.” He gestured vaguely to himself.

Kaldur’s face lit up. “I have no complaints. If we moved at my pace I’d be trying desperately not to touch myself in the shower right now.”

“Can I say something kinda scandalous?" 

“You ask as if you won’t say it anyway.”

“I totally jerked off to you the second morning here.”

A few moments passed and the silliness of it all bubbled up causing Kaldur to laugh. Roy laughed as well tears forming at the edges of his eyes. Kaldur buried his face into Roy’s neck, smiling into Roy’s skin. “That explains the laundry.”

“Damn, I thought I was pretty stealthy with that.”

Kaldur hummed a response and began kissing Roy’s neck. Roy shivered appreciatively as the kisses moved up his neck to his chin and then back to his mouth. The slow pace of their kissing did little to calm the heat rising within him. He tugged at Kaldur, maneuvering the Atlantean until he fit neatly on top of him and between his legs. He rolled his hips upwards causing Kaldur to break their kiss.

 Kaldur pressed his forehead against Roy’s.“What do you want?” He whispered the question but his eyes betrayed his urgency.

Roy could feel Kal’s hardness against his stomach, the possibilities made him ache. “Way more than what we’re prepared for.” he answered honestly.

Kaldur’s eyes softened. “If we had waited-”

“Nuh uh.” Roy squeezed his legs, pressing his knees into Kaldur’s hips. He chucked at Kal’s sharp intake of breath. “I have other plans.” He grabbed the gift bag and rummaged through it, pulling out the bottle of lube. “Don’t give it that look, you’ll appreciate it in a moment.” 

“Yes...your ex wife’s contribution to our sex life, Such a thoughtful gesture.”

 “You know it actually was?” Roy poured a decent amount on to his hand. “I mean unless you were gonna go to the corner store and buy some? Wonder what rumors the neighborhood could generate with that?”

 “Point taken. But don’t expect me to send a thank you note.”

 Roy slipped his hand in between them, taking Kaldur in his firm grip. Kaldur’s eyes fluttered shut.

 “What about?”

 Roy shushed him. “Later.” He moved his hand slowly, dragging at the tip.

Kaldur took a shuddering breath, trying to control his responses.

“Stop that. Just let go.” 

Roy sounded annoyed, Kal thought dimly, why was Roy annoyed? “Stop wh-”

Roy kissed him and it was not smooth or slow or perfect, but bruising. Needy. And when he pulled Kaldur’s lower lip between his teeth Kaldur lost it a little. Roy increased his pace and Kaldur would bury himself alive if he were aware enough to hear how wrecked his voice sounded because a hand job was not supposed to be this revolutionary. But it was. Especially when its been far too long since anyone had touched him this way and more specifically because it was Roy touching him this way. 

Roy murmured encouragement. Roy called him beautiful. Kaldur disagreed with Roy’s praise, because even now a deep part of him couldn’t believe it. Roy tightened his grip, apparently as punishment because, “The fuck you mean you aren’t?” And maybe now would have been a good time for more lube because Roy’s hand, roughened by his craft, was digging into the more sensitive skin of his cock. It would hurt a man built differently, but it was just the right amount of roughness to truly permeate the dense skin Neptune blessed him with.   

Kaldur had to get away. He had to get away because he wanted to savor this. He wanted to last at least long enough share this first toppling over of pleasure alongside Roy. But when he leaned backwards Roy followed.  Roy’s other hand was kneading his ass. Roy’s mouth was on his neck and then his chest and when Roy bit down lightning flowed through him and all Kaldur could see was white.

“Thanks for the light show.” 

Roy’s voice, deeper and rougher than usual, brought Kaldur back to life.

“Light?” Kaldur was still floating but he noticed, noticed the faint glow as the markings on his arms pulsed. “Sorry, I...um.”

 “Sorry? No, that was, fuck Kal.” Roy closed the distance between the two of them, arranging them so that he was sitting on Kaldur’s lap. “Fuck.” He wrapped his arms around Kaldur’s neck. “The sounds you make.” He pressed in closer smearing Kaldur’s cum between them, he began to thrust involuntarily, rubbing himself against Kaldur’s stomach.

Kaldur’s head cleared enough to register his dissatisfaction. So long as Roy hadn’t cum he wouldn’t feel fully sated. He supported Roy’s lower back as he laid him back on the bed.

“What are you…”

“Returning the favor.” Kaldur said as he slid downward, fitting himself between Roy’s legs. He lifted Roy’s right leg and slung it over his shoulder. Roy bucked his hips as he watched and Kaldur didn’t resist the urge to tease him. He smiled before flattening his tongue against the base of Roy’s cock then slowly dragged his tongue along its length. Roy’s head fell back as he closed his eyes. His eyes snapped open as Kaldur swallowed him whole, hollowing out his cheeks to increase the suction. 

Roy pushed at Kaldur’s head. “How...how are you so…”

Kaldur settled for a slow rhythm pulling back so that only the tip was in in mouth before pushing back down to the base. Roy grabbed at his head in vain, as he rambled a chorus of assorted swear words. When he could tell that Roy was close he pulled away, the release of suction making a deafening pop.

“You need to grow your hair out! Fuck I can’t ...No!”

Kaldur didn’t listen to Roy’s protests, instead he tugged Roy’s hips closer before going in again,  increasing his speed.

“I said….” Roy couldn’t get the words out because he could feel the back of Kaldur’s throat. He knew now that this was how he’d die. That if it were possible to suck someone’s soul from their body this was how it would be done. Roy remembered why he rarely asked/wanted for blow jobs in the years he and Kaldur weren’t together. Kaldur ruined them. He ruined them with his steady gaze and soft lips. With his lack of gag reflex and high lung capacity. He was sure Kaldur should be out of practice but no, apparently the fucker’s mouth was made for fellatio. Furthermore Kal was moaning around his cock and that...Fuck.  
  
Roy risked another glance. Gathered what strength he had to prop himself up on his elbows just to see that Kaldur’s eyes were still on him. That Kaldur’s other hand was busy stroking himself. When the hell did Kal get hard again? He wondered as he flopped back down on the bed and fell into oblivion.

Kaldur kept Roy in his mouth, swallowing down Roy’s orgsam as his second rocked through him.

“Fine, you win.” Roy croaked, his voice would even sound worse in the morning. He slung his arm over his eyes and tried to concentrate on his breathing instead of how Kaldur continued to lazily lap at him.

“I wasn’t aware that this was a contest?” Kaldur responded, a smile in his tone.

Roy moved his arm so that he could glare at Kaldur and Kaldur smiled broadly in response.

“This was your idea.” Kaldur remind him.  
  
Roy scoffed. Of course it was his idea, because he had damn good ideas! “Round two after I take a nap.”


	2. Chapter Two

Despite Roy’s earlier fantasies of marathon sex they did in fact sleep the rest of the night. And it was the best night of sleep Roy had this week. Possibly his best night’s sleep in years. He wouldn’t describe himself as someone who needed a relationship. Or claim that forming this union with Kal filled some hole in his heart. That would be inaccurate either way anyway. But there had been so much left unsaid for so long that no matter the form of their new relationship, as long as they had one, it would help settle his sense of self. Put simply, Kaldur was the first bit of proof that Roy was a “real boy.” 

 

An implanted drive to become a member of the Justice League couldn’t explain their closeness. There were no implanted memories for him to base his interactions on. And Kaldur had never met his original prior to the discovery of the whole cloning thing. Their relationship was all them. Roy’s original had admitted to trying to get close to Kal in an effort to capture something he felt he’d lost, but it just didn’t work. If anything it backfired despite his original’s insistence that Kaldur treated him normally, something that even Dick had trouble doing. Age/rank gap notwithstanding, the original didn’t mesh well with Kaldur. Respected him sure, but he just didn’t feel the pull. And Roy...well Roy couldn’t remember having to try. 

 

Sleep must have been good for Kaldur as well. It was eightish and Kal lay on his stomach, still asleep, still naked. He hadn’t gone all OCD on Roy last night, so the sheets were a mess and their clothing lay on the floor where they left them. Roy wanted to kiss him but morning breath held him back. No, Roy’d just lay in bed and watch Kal sleep like a stalker. Cuz he’s a well adjusted adult and all that. 

 

Kaldur stirred. He turned his head to look at Roy and smiled at him sleepily. “Morning.”

“Mor-” Roy squeaked, he cleared his throat and tried again. “Morning.”

Kaldur shifted into child’s pose right on the bed, splaying out his fingers and webbing as far as they would go. He groaned into the stretch as he wiggled his fingers.  His movement pulled the covers off his body. “You are starting again.” 

Roy moved to sit cross legged on the bed. “Stop being beautiful and I’ll stop lookin. Breakfast?” Kaldur’s eyebrow twitched. Roy wasn’t interested in stopping with the compliments Kal’d just have to get used to it. 

“Water,” Kal answered.

Roy smirked. “Did I dehydrate you?”

Kaldur sat up. “Funny.” he answered dryly. He moved to get off the bed. 

Roy still watched just for the joy of it. Because this was happening, it was real, and he’d enjoy every moment of it. 

Kaldur’s hands rested on his hips as he scanned the room. “We should clean.”

“Ugh.” Roy flopped back down on the bed, placing his arm over his eyes for added drama. 

“At least make the bed.”

“I don’t know about you but I plan on using it again.”

“Change the sheets?”

Roy peeked from under his arm. “Fine.”

 

They changed the sheets, and picked up their clothes, because really that was all there was to do and it was kinda a waste of time. (This of course is why Roy’s home was probably a mess, maintenance is important Kal chided. Roy didn’t bother defending himself.) They brushed their teeth and Roy sipped on a glass of water while Kaldur gulped down three,the movement of Kal’s adam’s apple kickstarting Roy’s imagination. And then they had their first fight as a couple. 

 

It was dumb because at some point last night Roy remembered thinking that he’d give Kal anything he wanted but he wouldn’t give up on this. He was going first, damnit. 

 

So now he couldn’t take it back, because he’d won the argument. He would get to go first because he deftly convinced Kaldur that he needed Kal’s dick up his ass like a week ago. (Okay so he almost railroaded his chances with that declaration because of time and math and shit. It hadn’t even been a week since he’s been here, but fuck calendars. That wasn’t the point.) He couldn’t take it back no matter how much this current situation was making him want to shake apart because it was just too much. Because he forgot how good this felt. 

  
  
Since he was going to go first he was required to let Kal help with preparations since anything else would lead to Kaldur ignoring their agreement and result in Kal physically restraining Roy and power bottoming until one or both of them passed out. Which, yeah, later, and that’s about as far as that particular fantasy went before Roy had to bite down on his lower lip to keep himself in the present. 

 

It’d been a while since Roy’s been on the receiving end mostly because no one else would do but Kal. Which might just be a mental blockage on his part more than anything doing with his actual sexuality.  He could get another guy with a little effort. He didn’t want to. There were women who would satisfy that itch but that required more intimacy than he was ready for from a one night stand. And surprisingly Jade was always so worried about hurting him that she could never get in to it. Such hesitance from a woman that loved torturing people... He guessed that’s one of the many ways he knew she loved him. Yes he was thinking about Jade right now. He needed something to distract him from Kal’s tongue up his ass.

 

This was supposed to help him loosen up after the requisite cleaning was done. Not get him off. Getting him off would mean starting over and ….Fuck. That was the whole damn point. Kaldur’s enjoying this. Roy thought conspiratorially. Roy shook the water from his hair. “Kal enough.” It was hard to sound authoritative when need tainted his voice. Kaldur just gripped Roy’s hips tighter. The feeling of Kal’s fingers digging into his skin made Roy’s toes curl. 

It was hard not to slip while pressed up against the glass wall of the shower but Roy attempted to shift his weight forward anyway. “Really, I’m good now.”

Kaldur ignored him again, moving one of his hands forward to begin stroking Roy’s cock. 

The extra stimulation caused him to involuntarily push backwards, an action that gave Kaldur encouragement he didn’t need. Roy gave up, they had all day anyway. 

Roy needed a break, time to come down from his post orgasmic high. Roy didn’t want one, he pushed through the drowsiness to pin Kaldur against the tiled wall of the shower. Kal hissed as water from one of the sprays pelted his back. Roy hadn’t bothered to ensure that Kaldur didn’t end up on top of one. The water was warm for Roy’s benefit, meaning that it was uncomfortable for Kaldur. Roy didn’t notice. His fingers had returned to the task of opening himself up and Kaldur’s neck needed some attention. 

The doorbell rang.

“Ignore it,” Roy said between kisses and Kaldur almost did.

Correction. Kaldur ignored the doorbell but something else caught his attention. He peeled Roy off of him.    
“What’s wrong?” Roy’d be dissapointed but he knew that look. Knew it was time to shift gears.

Kal turned off the water then moved to get Roy a towel. 

“What about you?”

“Not cold.”

“Kal...you're not exactly in fighting shape right now.” Roy fought against the distraction. Kaldur was so hard it looked painful. He had a plan to ease that pain, but of course they’d get cockblocked.

Kaldur ran his hand over his head, scratching his scalp. He looked down with a wry smile. 

“Here.” Roy tossed him his towel. “What’s the plan.”

“We should….” Kaldur cocked his head. Super hearing, it wasn’t Superman levels but having evolved for underwater living sharper senses were part of the deal. “I think I can manage to get pants on before whatever...whoever? It’s just one?”

“Then go,” Roy commanded.

  
  


* * *

 

Kaldur had just made it to his room. Just opened the drawer to pull out some pajama bottoms when his bedroom door opened.    
  
“Hey Kal, I thought you were-”

That was Dick’s voice. Kaldur didn’t care then, because privacy apparently meant nothing to portions of the superhero community now that he had been found again. So yes, Kaldur did not bother covering himself again when he turned around. 

Dick’s eyes bugged out and then he very pointedly looked at the ceiling. “Sorry I uh…”

“What is it Richard.” Kaldur said calmly,icilly, his face a mask. 

“Yeah, what is it Richard?” Roy had entered  the room. Dry but undressed except for the towel around his waist. He slung an arm around Dick’s shoulders, trapping him. 

Dick practically jumped out of his skin. He twisted to the side then straightened,  drawing his arms close to his chest as he hugged himself. “Ugh dude, Kal’s bad enough. Put that away!”

Kaldur’s face softened as he turned to put on some underwear and pajama pants.

“What? Not my problem you didn’t run a proper risk assessment check before breaking in.”

Dick turned to glare at Roy. “How was I supposed to know that you two are together, together?” he hissed. His expression shifted to one of wonder. “Wait...are you guys together together? Cuz if so congrats but I’d prefer to find out over text and not...well.”

Kaldur tossed some clothes Roy’s way.  Roy caught them with his free hand. 

“I have preferences as well.” Kaldur said dryly “But seeing as this morning will not continue according to my preferences-”

Dick freed himself from Roy’s grasp. “Ugh don’t bring it up.” He looked a little sick. “I feel like this is what walking in on your parents must be like.”

“Wait,” Roy started as he took off his towel. Dick rushed towards Kal’s bedroom door, he’d seen enough male nudity for the morning thank you very much. “You mean you haven’t seen Bat’s and Catwoman go at it?” Roy called after him. 

They laughed at Dick’s loud groan from the hallway. 

* * *

  
  
  


There was a briefcase on his coffee table. Dick sat on the loveseat casually as if the case didn’t loom large from its location. As if he didn’t put it there on purpose. Roy, his Roy, said what he could not. 

Roy gestured to the briefcase. “What the fuck is this shit?” 

Kaldur smiled softly at Roy before retreating to the kitchen to start breakfast. It was nice to have his anger translator back.

“Calm down Roy,” said Dick. 

Kaldur grinned. Dick should know better.    
  
“He just came out of retirement.” Roy said with emphasis. His voice getting louder with each word. “He hasn’t even been debriefed yet. “

“Look Roy I g-”

“You didn’t even have the decency to wait til he opened his door. Just broke in while bringing that.” Roy pointed to the briefcase again.

“It’s a bit of an emergency.”

Roy pointed to the ceiling. “You have a damn space station full of superheroes.”

“Okay okay...enough with the finger.” Dick sighed. “You ever hear of King Shark?”

“No.”

“Yes.” Kaldur cracked an egg into a frying pan then turned around. 

“Yeah well, he didn’t take it that well when you fell off the map.” Dick explained. “And now that you’re back he’s made some big proclamation that he’s on the way here.”

“Okay?” Kadur returned to his work. Grabbing a few more eggs to crack into the pan. “King Shark is not a threat that requires my specific skill set. You and others could have intercepted him and I would be along shortly to help if required.”

“He has...spawn.”

“There’s a queen shark?” Roy asked.

Dick gave Roy a “How the fuck would I know?” look.

Roy returned a “Don’t bat’s always know look?”

Dick rolled his eyes. 

“Do sharks lay eggs?” Roy continued.

“Some do-” Kaldur began to answer.

“Anyway!” Dick’s voice rose. “Backup is on the way. The little buggers are radioactive so cleanup’s gonna be a bitch. According to the watchtower he’ll be here in an hour or two. I just happened to be in Turkey so I was closest contact.”

“Oh,” Roy snarked. “You just happened to be in Turkey. You just happened to have that with you too?” 

More pointing on Roy’s end, this was getting them nowhere. Kaldur figured it was time to swap in. “Roy,” Kaldur said softly as the turned down the burner. Roy moved towards the kitchen to take over because if they were gonna go fight radioactive bipedal shark spawn they'd better eat first.

 

Silver briefcase. Biometric locks. Kaldur pressed his thumbs to the latches and after a blue light scan and a soft beep the case clicked. Kaldur lifted the top and it was... different. He flicked his eyes over to Dick. “What is with you and blue.” 

“Topaz actually. Matches your eyes.” Dick batted his eyes at him

“Stop flirting with my boyfriend.” Roy called form the kitchen.

Dick’s head snapped to Roy’s direction. “I’m not flirting with your boyfriend! Seeing his erection was enough. Trust me.”

Roy scoffed. “Your loss.”

 

Kaldur ignored them both. He pulled the suit out and shook it a bit. It was similar to his other suits except things were a lighter greenish blue...topaz, whatever, where it would normally be a red orange. And midnight blue where it was black. Pewter where it was gold, like the symbol of Atlantis and his belt. He set the main part of his new suit down.   
  
“What are these?” Kaldur lifted a second garment. A high collared, long sleeved, bolero, stiffer than the rest of his suit, it was the same shade of pewter as his Atlantean insignia. 

“It’s a part of your new water bearer set up,” Dick explained.

“He doesn't need them anymore,” Roy supplied.

 

Dick shrugged. “Then imagine how powerful his water constructs will be if he uses them. Ready to suit up?”

 

Kaldur and Roy looked to each other.

 

“That was a rhetorical question,” Dick didn’t bother to hide his annoyance.

 

Roy’s smile triggered one from Kaldur.. “Breakfast first,” Kaldur said. 

**Author's Note:**

> Zomg I finally started working on this fic.


End file.
